Decisiones de vida
by flowerthis
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione y Emily tienen nuevas aventuras en su ultimo año en Hogwarts. Emily y Harry tienen una consolidada y feliz relacion, pero se ven aproblemados por el chico mas popular del colegio: Draco Malfoy, quien se enamora de quien jamas imagino.
1. Prologo

La enorme y cálida chimenea ubicada en la pared central de la sala común estaba siendo cada vez más popular entre los Gryffindor que se sentaban a su alrededor a terminar sus deberes, o solo charlar un momento.

Frente al Semanario de Gryffindor, un mural con todas las informaciones de la casa, había muchos jóvenes luchando por leer la última información que se había colgado.

— Seguro que Harry nos dará más oportunidades en la prueba de mañana. — comentaba Dean Thomas, un alto y moreno chico que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás marrones frente a la chimenea.

Harry Potter era el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, segundo año consecutivo al mando del grupo lo habían hecho más famoso ya que gracias a él, Gryffindor seguía siendo el mejor equipo del colegio. Harry era alto, con una musculatura cada vez más en ascenso, un cabello negro azabache y ojos color verde esmeralda que encantaban en cada pestañeo que su dueño daba.  
Justo arriba de esos diamantes, había una pronunciada cicatriz en forma de rayo; una simple y eterna marca.

— ¿Verdad Harry? — insistió Dean.  
El chico lo miró y sonrió con ironía — Absolutamente.  
Salió disparado de la sala común, el frio y el creciente nevazón lo ameritaban.  
Al siguiente día serían las admisiones para el equipo de quidditch, para el puesto de guardián, mucho eran los que se habían inscrito y Harry tendría mucho trabajo que hacer por la mañana.  
Aun se sentía extraño al estar caminando tranquilamente y con paz por donde se le diera la gana.  
Desde que Voldemort había sido derrocado a manos de toda la orden del fénix y algunos heroicos aurores que fallecieron en el intento de exterminar a la mayor cantidad de mortifagos, Harry se sentía mucho más seguro, ya que los pocos ex seguidores de Voldemort que quedaban estaban con la mejor seguridad día y noche en Azkaban.

Su cicatriz ya no le ardía, y eso era uno de los signos que le brindaban seguridad.  
Al llegar al comedor, el discurso de la profesora McGonagall ya había finalizado y los alumnos se servían comida mientras charlaban y reían.

— ¿Que dijo McGonagall?  
— Solo lo común, no salir tan tarde, no alargar las prácticas de quidditch hasta después de la cena, estudiar… Ya sabes, lo normal. — Ron Weasley era un chico más alto que Harry y más fornido. Su desordenada cabellera rojiza no lograba opacar unos medianos y brillantes ojos color azul intenso. En ese momento estaba muy concentrado eligiendo más ensaladas para lograr rellenar su plato de carne asada.

Harry se le unió, y lo imito en lo de la comida.- y Hermione?  
Ron bebió un sorbo de jugo y trago un gran pedazo de carne.  
— Reunión de prefectas. — Siguió tragando y luego de un rato de estar con los ojos fijos en la mesa, dijo:

— Estoy muy nervioso Harry.

— Tienes que calmarte, si das la prueba mañana con todos esos nervios colapsaras y te irá terrible. Eres un excelente guardián y sabes que cada año te escogí por tus capacidades.

Una nueva gran sonrisa de tranquilidad se dibujó en el rostro de Ron y siguió comiendo.  
Un momento más tarde, una chica llego a acompañar a los amigos; estatura mediana, perfecta piel y un cabello que a simple vista lucia controlado tras una peleada sesión de alisado matutino. Era Hermione Granger, la primera gran amiga de Ron y Harry. Parecía molesta, ya que se sentó sonoramente y desquitándose con un tenedor.  
— Parkinson es una maldita insoportable. Propuso solo estupideces, y como el resto de las prefectas son igual de huecas que ella, todas aceptaron y nadie escucho mis propuestas. Fui la única estúpida que voto en contra y no quisieron escucharme.  
Harry y Ron intercambiaron una fugaz mirada y rieron a hurtadillas, mientras Hermione atravesaba cada brúcela con una fuerza inaudita.  
— ¿ Y cuáles eran esas tontas propuestas?  
— Acortar el periodo de estudio, rediseñar el uniforme escolar, agregar un grupo de porristas en cada casa… solo se aprovecharon de que McGonagall no estaba presente.  
Pansy Parkinson saludaba burlonamente desde la mesa Slytherin. Era una chica muy alta y delgadísima, con su cabello extremadamente liso y negro. Hermione ardía de la rabia y los chicos seguían conteniendo carcajadas que estallarían en cualquier minuto.  
El resto de la cena, Harry y Ron continuaron escuchando los juicios de Hermione por un largo rato. A la hora del postre, el tema se contrasto fugazmente con quidditch y el infinito trabajo de encantamientos. Eran las nueve cuando los tres amigos salieron directamente a la sala común. Ron se quedó terminando un trabajo en pareja sobre las pociones inventadas en los años 50` junto a Lavender Brown, Hermione se sentó a leer un gigantesco libro de ruinas y Harry subió a acostarse.

Mientras se acomodaba, pensaba en los últimos detalles para mañana; en los nervios de Ron y en los comentarios que Dean Thomas tendría que tragarse.

Se imaginaba ganado la copa de quidditch gracias a las perfectas jugadas de su amigo. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando recordó que al siguiente dia Emily llegaria, le contaría como le fue en sus exámenes médicos y con su hermosa sonrisa le alegraría el día.  
Sonrió por última vez y se quedó profundamente dormido.


	2. Quidditch y Peleas

Un leve rayo de sol interrumpió el dormir del pelinegro, y lo obligo a abrir los ojos. Ya era de mañana, y la prueba de guardián era en un par de horas. Ningún chico de séptimo se encontraba en la habitación en aquel momento, excepto Harry. Se levantó con toda la energía posible y corrió a tomar una rápida ducha; el agua y el jabón rozaron cada parte de su cuerpo y salió a vestirse con su traje de quidditch. Luego se fue al comedor, suponiendo que sus dos amigos estarían desayunando. Ni Ron ni Hermione estaban en el lugar que ocupaban cada día en la mesa de los leones. El ambiente allí era de nervios. Todos los aspirantes a guardián que se cruzaban con Harry, le daban una nerviosa mirada y pasaban aprisa.  
De un solo mordisco se tragó una tostada con mermelada, bebió dos largos sorbos de café y se marchó corriendo hacia los jardines. Los invernaderos y la casa de Hagrid quedaron atrás en un segundo, el campo de quidditch comenzaba a llenarse; decenas de gryffindor sobrevolaban las alturas y practicaban sin cesar la última media hora que quedaba. Ron evadía cada bludger que le lanzaban con una imponente rapidez, e interceptaba cada tiro que su hermana le hacía.

Esta prueba seria exclusivamente para guardianes; así lo había decidido Harry tras los crecientes rumores que manifestaban que Ron se había ganado su puesto como guardián gracias a su amistad con el capitán del equipo. Harry fue a los camarines en busca de los implementos de quidditch.  
— Que ajustada camiseta, Potter.  
Se volteo prontamente para ver a la dueña de aquella suave voz. De su misma estatura, cabello castaño oscuro con ondas hacia las puntas. Olía muy bien, una combinación de frambuesa y naranjas, sus ojos eran un par de imanes color café muy claro y sus rosados labios hacían una perfecta y reluciente sonrisa.  
Intuitivamente se le acerco y sus labios se cerraron en un corto pero ardiente beso.  
— Te extrañe mucho… — murmuro Emily, aferrándose a él con sus suaves manos.  
— Igual yo. ¿Cómo estuvo tu último día de recuperación?  
Ella bufo en signo de protesta y dijo:  
— ¡Dios! No soportaba más ese lugar, tubos, jeringas y los medicamentos… Mi madre insistió en que tenía que seguir más días.  
Emily había estado hospitalizada por una semana, se quebró la pierna y tuvieron que operarla, por ello abandono Hogwarts a mitad de Septiembre.  
— Ve, tus guardianes aguardan por ti. — Se besaron brevemente y Harry se fue a hablar con su equipo.

El primer chico que se probó, fue uno de los peores. Los nervios lo delataban cada vez que los cazadores le lanzaban un tiro. Cuando se bajó de la escoba, Harry lo excluyo en seguida.

La siguiente media hora fue un desfile de chicos y chicas con nulo talento, uno que otro lograba sobresalir interceptando la mayor cantidad de quaffles.  
Al final de la prueba, solo tres habían calificado: Dean Thomas, John Sullivan y Ronald Weasley. Sullivan era un altísimo chico de sexto, compañero de Ginny Weasley. Todo el equipo reprodujo una especia de partido, donde los tres cazadores y los dos bateadores ponían a prueba a los tres finalistas. Dean iba muy bien, hasta que una segunda bludger lo derribo. Se retiró enfadado y deseándole suerte a Ron. John Sullivan era potente, su personalidad era la de un chico Slytherin y presumía sus buenas atajadas. Se le pasaron tres quaffles.

Ron sudaba excesivamente y temía que le sucediera lo mismo que al primer eliminado. Tras retener la primera quaffle, gano confianza y todos sus nervios se fugaron en cosa de segundos. Fue esa sorpresiva confianza la que lo hizo concentrarse y ganar nuevamente el anhelado puesto de guardián. En cuanto pisó la cancha, todo el equipo corrió a abrazarlo y a darle la bienvenida.  
Hermione y Emily contemplaban desde las tribunas. — Maldita sea…— dijo Emily con voz temblorosa — Problemas. — Ambas de precipitaron por las escaleras, e intranquilas llegaron junto a los chicos.

El equipo completo de Slytherin, con sus capas color verde y plateado, arribaron al campo. Draco Malfoy era el actual capitán de las serpientes; alto, tez pálida, cuerpo atlético y cabello rubio dorado.

La palabra para calificarlo era seductor; en la elegante y a la vez insoportable forma en que llevaba cada palabra, o sus hipnotizantes ojos grises que dejaban sin aliento a las chicas; esas cualidades lo hacían famoso y deseado por un centenar de mujeres. Se venía acercando pausadamente, con aires de autoridad clavo la punta de su escoba en el césped. -Vengo a practicar- dijo el rubio- Hooch me acaba de autorizar y necesito que te retires, Potter.  
Harry se impuso y con la mirada escrutante, dijo: — Mí tiempo aun no acaba; me temo que tendrás que esperar una media hora.

Draco carraspeo sonoramente, y su típica sonrisa de costado surgió de sus carnosos labios.  
— ¿Crees que me importa que aún no hayas terminado? Al igual que tú, mi equipo tiene derecho a utilizar la cancha para prácticas diarias… ahora te exijo que te largues, si no es mucha la molestia por supuesto.

— ¿Qué carajo te crees que eres? — Todas las miradas se dirigieron a un enrojecido Ron.- Tendrás que esperar tu turno, porque…

El chico apenas iba por la mitad de la frase, cuando un hechizo salido de la varita del capitán de Slytherin le llegó en plena cara, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás y comenzara a retorcerse de dolor.

Toda la pandilla de Slytherin estallo en carajadas, incluso Malfoy reía sin cesar en el momento que un inesperado puñetazo le alcanzara la nariz, que ahora sangraba sin parar.

— ¡Deténganse! Si hacen un solo movimiento, Dumbledore estará aquí para expulsarlos, a ambos.— Solo esas sencillas palabras bastaron para que los Harry y Draco miraran súbitamente a Emily, y dieran un paso atrás. Los de Gryffindor levantaron cuidadosamente a su guardián, que sangraba por la nariz y boca, y lo llevaron a la enfermería, seguidos de Hermione que acarreo las seis escobas. Malfoy dio un prolongado vistazo a sus compañeros de quidditch, estos se retiraron instantáneamente con recelo, quedando Harry, Emily y Malfoy solos.  
— Tu comportamiento no deja de asombrarme, Draco . — dijo la castaña. Harry continuaba propinando esas breves miradas cargadas de odio a Malfoy, quien a su vez miraba fijamente a Emily. — Pensé que habías cambiado, me lo prometiste…

En cuando Emily termino de hablar, Malfoy comenzó a reír. — ¡Tú sentido del humor no cambia! ¿Planeas que deje de odiar a Potter, después de todo lo que me hizo? ¿Después de que fue el causante de la muerte de mi padre?¿Después de que me quito a mi novia? ¿De verdad crees que todo se solucionara porque tú lo pides? ¡No seas tonta!  
Harry ya tenía lista la varita para atacarlo, pero Emily sujeto fuertemente su brazo.  
— ¡Vaya! Acabo de presenciar la forma en que te mandonean, Potter. No te preocupes, conmigo también era así, pero solo en la cama… Ya sabes cómo.

Malfoy se especializaba en ser arrogante y molesto; era su mayor pasatiempo. El y Emily habían sido pareja desde quinto año… dos años en los que él se había callado un montón de comentarios hacia los amigos de su novia. En cuanto terminaron, con muchas discusiones, Draco "estallo" y volvió a ser el mismo cretino de siempre. Nadie supo porque la pareja perfecta había acabado tan mal; hasta que a vuelta de vacaciones un renovado Harry Potter apareció con su mejor amiga de la mano, desatando la furia de Malfoy que día a día demostraba su molestia en todo tipo de ataques verbales y altercados.  
Harry tuvo que aguantar las enormes ganas que tenia de golpear nuevamente al pálido chico. Tomo la mano de Emily y se fueron con decisión, muy juntos y dejando a Malfoy enfurecido.

La enfermería estaba colmada de alumnos de Gryffindor. La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape acababan de salir en busca de Malfoy, Snape tratando de excusarlo y McGonagall furiosa por ambos. — ¿Cómo está Ron? — preguntó Harry al llegar con su novia. Hermione hizo un gesto para que hubiese silencio, y uno a uno se fueron retirando los del equipo y otros curiosos. Harry, Ginny, Emily y Hermione se sentaron en torno a Ron que parecía dormir plácidamente. Bajo sus fosas nasales, aún quedaba restos de sangre ya seca.  
— Madame Pomfrey dijo que se despertaría en un par de horas. — Ginny Weasley, la hermana menor de Ron; larga cabellera rojiza y algunas pecas, estaba sentada a los pies de su hermano inconsciente. Tenía la vista fija en el chico y una dura expresión se presentaba en su inocente cara.  
Hermione se acercó a Harry y comenzó a hablar en susurros. — Fue una maldición oscura, ni siquiera está en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Dumbledore esta enfurecido; parece que expulsaran a Malfoy.


	3. El Pasillo del Cuarto Piso

Ron estuvo dos días más en la enfermería. No expulsaron a Malfoy, ya que su madre rogó por ello, pero su castigo fue ayudar a los profesores en cada cosa que se le solicitara, cosa que la mayoría del cuerpo docente aprovecho. El castigo también le prohibió jugar hasta el tercer partido de Slytherin, que sería después de Navidad.  
Ya era mitad de semana, y la primera clase del día era Pociones, con el profesor Severus Snape; quien era el maestro más fastidioso de todo el colegio.  
Desde que Harry Potter y sus amigos habían pisado Hogwarts, Snape se había ocupado de ser engorroso y fastidiarlos cada día. Su prominente nariz alargada pasaba por los pupitres, husmeando en cada poción y juzgando a la mayoría.  
El trabajo en pareja consistía es preparar dos pociones, y demostrar su efectividad en pequeños animales. Harry hizo pareja con Hermione, así que fueron los primeros en terminar y consolidarse con una buena calificación. Ron y Emily luchaban arduamente contra el tiempo y un par de plantas carnívoras que se resistían plenamente ante los cuchillos de los chicos.  
— ¡Weasley! ¡Wood!, ¿Recién acaban el primer brebaje? —.  
Ambos se ruborizaron en abundancia, provocando risas en algunos. Al finalizar, Snape les ordeno un castigo por no utilizar bien el tiempo en clases.  
Ron se fue junto a Harry a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid les mostraría unas nuevas criaturas, mientras que Emily se iba corriendo a su nueva clase de Aritmancia.  
A McGonagall se le había ocurrido hacer la primera reunión de premios anuales en uno de los días más fríos de todo Octubre; además, la pequeña sala que se había habilitado para aquel tipo de velada, estaba en el sexto piso.  
Hermione acababa de marcharse de la sala de Pociones, y aun le quedaban más de cinco pisos para llegar a su destino. Se aproximaba a la escalera hacia la quinta planta, cuando un ligero sollozo la hizo detenerse y prestar oído hacia su izquierda. Aquel ínfimo sonido provenía desde el final del desierto pasillo, que solo era un nexo entre las escaleras y la biblioteca. A cada paso que ella daba, el sonido se hacía más sonoro y extenso.  
Era un chico, estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana y sus pies reposaban hacia el exterior. Su cuerpo estaba apoyado hacia el lado derecho de la ventana, y en su mano izquierda sostenía con firmeza un malgastado cigarrillo. Vestía una túnica negra, perteneciente a alguna de las casas del colegio, y el capuchón no permitía que Hermione reconociera quien era.  
— ¿Te encuentras bien?—.  
El misterioso chico se inquietó, al punto de dejar sucumbir su maltrecho cigarrillo. Giró con prontitud, causando una gran alteración en Hermione. Las acentuadas manchas bajo sus brillosos ojos se podían apreciar a mucha distancia, a consecuencia de su singular palidez.  
— ¿En verdad te concierne lo que me pase o no?  
— Créeme, no me interesa en absoluto —. La chica retorno a su camino, y ascendió con rapidez las escaleras.

Contigua al baño de chicos del sexto piso, estaba la pequeña sala de reuniones. 

La profesora estaba sentada junto a una abrasadora chimenea, y aledaños a ella, había dos estudiantes. Ernie Macmillan de Hufflepuff y Padma Patil, perteneciente a la casa de Ravenclaw. Ambos cursaban el séptimo curso, junto a Hermione; ella entro y tomo asiento en una de las dos desocupadas sillas.

— Bueno, por medio de la carta que les envié, ya conocen el motivo de esta asamblea. El sistema de premiación a los estudiantes destacados de séptimo año, los premios anuales, ha sido modificado con el fin de un mayor orden y compañerismo entre las distintas casas.  
— Ahora serán cuatro los elegidos, uno de cada casa.

Los tres chicos miraron a McGonagall, y seguido de esto, la desocupada butaca que estaba junto a ellos. Posteriormente, la puerta se abrió férreamente, dejando pasar mucho más que un fresco soplo de viento otoñal.  
— Malfoy, toma asiento. — El muchacho imitó la acción que Hermione había realizado, ocupando el lugar restante junto a la castaña.

— Su mayor preocupación serán los prefectos. Cada uno tendrá a cargo los dos de su respectiva casa — La profesora hizo una pausa para mirar a Draco y Hermione. —, en el caso de ustedes, tendrán que renunciar a su prefectura y yo misma escogeré sus reemplazantes.

Ron hacia dupla de prefectos con Hermione desde quinto año, quizás el puesto lo tomaría Harry u otro sensato estudiante de séptimo. A causa de sus mediocres calificaciones y su inconsciente personalidad, Hermione no se imaginaba a su amiga Emily en tal cargo que ella cedería.

— Los prefectos se responsabilizaran de todo los asuntos académicos dentro de la sala común, los grupos de estudio y tutores de distintas asignaturas, además del orden y fraternización entre los de la casa. Ustedes regularan las salidas a Hogsmeade, los comportamientos indebidos fuera de la sala común y las actividades del colegio.  
Ernie registraba cada palabra que la profesora decía, al finalizar su labor, preguntó: — ¿Quién se hará cargo de los capitanes de Quidditch?

— Los capitanes y todos los asuntos relacionados con el Quidditch, serán trabajo de la señora Hooch. — expuso McGonagall, centrándose en los dos blondos. — Agradezco su valioso tiempo, y la próxima reunión se realizara aquí mismo.

La profesora se ausento inmediatamente, Padma Patil corrió hacia su ya iniciada clase de Aritmancia, y Ernie Macmillan se encaminó hacia el bosque, donde se desarrollaba la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.  
Mientras Hermione se arreglaba la bufanda para salir al helado pasillo, el rubio se arrimó en el marco de la puerta, obstruyéndole el paso a la chica.  
— Tenemos que hablar.  
— ¿Tenemos? Yo no tengo nada que charlar contigo. — balbuceó, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos. El chico lucia algo inquieto, y su característico gesto de burla temblaba más de lo normal.  
— Mira Granger, aunque me cueste, tratare de decirlo de la forma "cordial" — Hermione rio y poso los brazos en su cadera —. No tienes que contarle a nadie lo que viste en el cuarto piso.  
A ninguna persona.

— ¿Ah sí? — Interpeló ella, con una pizca de mofa en su tono —, ¿y que ganaría yo al guardarme ese gran suceso?  
Malfoy frunció el ceño, una grave y solitaria carcajada surgió de su boca. — Nada en absoluto, pero te embolsaras muchos inconvenientes si abres tu pequeña boca.

— ¡Vaya! Ya imaginaba que tu falsa gentileza no duraría mucho. No te preocupes, apenas me interesa difundir que te vi llorando en un corredor desierto, a punto de lanzarte por la ventana.  
Ahora hazme el favor de apartarte y déjame pasar.  
Draco dio un traspié al costado, desconcertado por la actitud de Hermione que salió apresurada debido a la ventisca.


	4. Hogsmeade

—¿De qué te disfrazaras? —.

Aquella era la pregunta que más se oía durante las comidas, en el patio o en clases.  
La fiesta de Halloween era muy esperada y comentada, una gran y antigua tradición de Hogwarts a la que nadie quedaba excepto, mucho menos Hermione que como premio anual, debía organizar cada pequeño detalle junto a sus tres compañeros semejantes.

—Aun no tengo idea, pero definitivamente me voy por algo no muy vistoso —. Hermione y Emily iban deambulando raudamente por un pasillo del cuarto piso. —¿Y tú ya escogiste de que disfrazarte? —.

—Sí, algo me enviaran…  
—¡Dios!, me olvide por completo. Tengo que ir a organizar la salida de mañana, a Hogsmeade con el resto de los anuales.

—Nos vemos luego entonces —.

Emily continúo caminando por el despejado corredor hacia la biblioteca, que la aguardaba para comenzar un largo pergamino de Aritmancia.  
Aquel, era el mismo pasaje donde Hermione había visto a Malfoy. Todo era excesivamente similar a ese día, nieve y un vendaval que congelaba hasta los huesos. Igualmente, el silencio que reinaba cada rincón hacia que los chicos se estremecieran.

—¡Hermione! —.  
El elevado tono de voz de su amiga, quebró el profundo silencio e indujo a un casi interminable eco. Cuando la chica doblo la esquina, se encontró con un primer plano de Emily encogida en el suelo. Su largo cabello yacía en remolino junto al desvanecido cuerpo de Draco Malfoy.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste?  
Hermione figuro que con esa gran exclamación, el rubio se despertaría, pero la única que se desplazo fue Emily, que la miraba con indignación.

—¿Crees que le hice algo a este cretino? Estaba aquí, desmayado cuando llegue.  
—Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, la enfermería solo está a un piso.  
Emily lo sostuvo por los hombros, y Hermione se aventuró a cargarlo desde las piernas. Ninguna tuvo la fuerza suficiente para llevarlo, así que decidieron levitarlo con un conjuro que ambas hicieron.  
La enfermería se encontraba en la tercera plata, y bajar las escaleras con un chico inconsciente, no era muy sencillo. Emily aseguraba que se podían caer, por ello iba angustiada y temblando. Aun así, llegaron más rápido de lo pensado.

La enfermería estaba desierta, los catres lucían meticulosamente ordenados y de un color blanco que brillaba. Madame Pomfrey, una pequeña mujer que ejercía la labor de enfermera escolar, salió inmediatamente de su oficina para auxiliar a las chicas, que ya habían posado a Malfoy en uno de los lechos próximos a la puerta.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido? —cuestiono la enfermera.  
Hermione lanzo una mirada interrogante a Emily, que aún no se recuperaba del nerviosismo vivido en las escaleras.  
—No sabemos. Lo encontré afuera de la biblioteca, ya estaba desmayado y lo trajimos directamente aquí.  
La señora escuchaba expectante a cada frase que la muchacha decía. Con su mano derecha, rozo ligeramente las mejillas y frente del muchacho, —Esta bastante helado, y me atrevería a decir que no ha dormido — luego, con su dedo índice, apunto a las oscuras ojeras que yacían tan profundas bajo sus pupilas.  
—Ahora, vayan. Yo me encargare de esperar a que se despabile. —Se encamino hacia un gran closet que había al final del corredor de las camas, y desde allí saco una gran manta negra. —Hay que arroparlo, y cuando despierte se tendrá que tomar un tazón de infusión caliente.

Luego, las dos se marcharon hacia la sala común, sin comentar de lo ocurrido.

***********************************************************************************************

Al fin había llegado la primera excursión hacia Hogsmeade, que tenía como propósito la compra de trajes para la fiesta de Halloween.  
Ron y Hermione, debido a sus labores de prefecto y premio anual respectivamente, se quedaron hasta el final para comprobar que todo alumno autorizado saliera sin ningún contratiempo. El cada vez más grueso manto blanco se extendía bajo sus pies, cubriendo cada flor, árbol y escalón por donde pasaban los cuatro amigos.

—Aún me cuesta creerlo… —manifestó con recelo Harry.  
Emily acababa de finalizar la narración acerca de lo que había pasado fuera de la biblioteca. Ron y Harry mantuvieron la misma expresión de desconfianza mientras la chica hablaba, y cuando había terminado, sus dudas aumentaban más.

—Es cierto, las dos tuvimos que llevarlo a la enfermería. —añadió Hermione.  
Inminentemente, Harry miro estupefacto a su pareja. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué no lo dejaron allí en el piso?

—No seas fastidioso, Harry. Es cierto que nos es muy agradable, pero aun así somos humanas, y había que ayudarlo. —murmuro la chica, separándose de sus amigos para adelantarse.  
El pequeño pueblo estaba atestado de colegiales. Los chicos se aglomeraban fuera de la llamativa tienda de bromas, Zonko; por su parte, las muchachas salían con vastas bolsas de las improvisadas tiendas de disfraces, que se habían instalado para la ocasión.  
Harry y Ron se fueron muy animados hacia Zonko.  
Entretanto, Emily seguía muy de cerca a Hermione que había ingresado a un peculiar local. Eran un lugar muy agradable, no más holgado que la sala común.  
La dama tras el aparador, altísima, delgada y de un largo cabello rizado, corrió a darles la acogida.

—Bienvenidas hermosas jóvenes. Entren y vean mis nuevos diseños.  
Hermione se decidió, y entro en uno de los cinco probadores que la boutique tenia. La mujer, que solo un momento antes había indicado su singular nombre, —Wilfreda, pero solo llámenme Fidi— le daba distintos ropajes; de Cabaret, luego de ballet y todo tipo de disfraces que Pansy Parkinson se apropiaría sin ningún prejuicio.

Luego de que ambas chicas le aclararan una y otra vez el tipo de traje que Hermione pretendía comprar, Fidi se froto las manos, y desapareció tras las escaleras al segundo piso.

—¿Porque no nos vamos? Esa mujer enserio me pone histérica. —comento Emily, sobreponiendo un traje de princesa frente a su cuerpo.

—Solo una prenda más, y me largo.  
Sin previo aviso, Wilfreda apareció, y con ella traía un vestido que estaba cubierto por una manta negra. Se lo entrego a Hermione, que con sus cejas alzadas miraba con extrañeza, y comenzó a buscarle un traje de novia a Emily.

—Yo no necesito uno, muchas gracias.  
—Te convencerás chiquilla, yo hago vestidos para jóvenes como tú.  
En rescate a Emily, Hermione surgió entre las cortinas del vestidor, con una radiante sonrisa en su semblante.  
Era un gran vestido de dama antigua color azulado, muy al estilo de Maria Antonieta. Un corsé ajustado a la cintura, y con unas mangas que sobresalían. Debajo de la falda había un armazón que hacía que se elevara de una forma muy refinada.

Efectivamente, Fidi había seleccionado el atuendo perfecto para la castaña.

—Te lo dije, yo confecciono mis trajes pensando en hermosas chicas como tú.  
Desembolsaron el dinero justo que la tienda pedía por el vestido, y se marcharon deprisa antes de que Fidi convenciera a Emily de llevar los trajes que Hermione había rechazado.  
Salieron riendo del excéntrico carácter de la comerciante, y se dirigieron directamente al negocio de golosinas, Honeydukes. Solo se detuvieron un momento para conseguir ranas de chocolate y dulces ácidos, ya que estaba anocheciendo y era hora de retornar al castillo.  
Los alumnos en su totalidad ya estaban sentados en las apetecibles mesas del comedor. Uno a uno comentaba la tarde en Hogsmeade, los disfraces y chucherías que habían comprado, y las maravillosas bebidas de las Tres Escobas.  
Ya en la sala común, Ron detallaba una y otra vez el jocoso incidente de Blaise Zabinni, y otros chicos de Slytherin.  
—… luego Goyle se asomó a mirarlo, y cayó al fango.

Emily y Harry apenas habían cruzado alguna pequeñísima mirada luego de la escena que el muchacho había hecho de camino al pueblo. Hermione, fatigada de oír la historia de su pelirrojo amigo, llevo su vestido y se fue a dormir.

—Hasta mañana chicos.


	5. Fiesta Confusion

Nuevo cap (: porfin… no me maten porfa, que he estado atroz con los tiempos.  
Hace una semana apenas sali de vacaciones, estuve dos meses encerrada en mi habitación pegada a los libros y al cafecito, por suerte todo mi esfuerzo valio la pena, ya que termine mi segundo año de secundaria con una nota de 6.6 (eso, en mi país es muy bueno, solo 4 puntos para llegar a la perfeccion) y estoy en el segundo lugar de las mejores notas de mi curso (: me tiene bastante feliz, y agradezco ser tan paciente. Me di un descanso en Noviembre, cuando avance arto la historia, y además fui al concierto de mi grupo favorito- los jonas brothers - y depsues volvi a estudiar como loca.  
Bueno, lean el capitulo y espero que les guste, ya que cada vez que me iba a dormir le agregaba una frase mas

El 31 de Octubre por fin había llegado, y podía percibirse desde las afueras del colegio.  
Las decoraciones en algunas salas comunes llegaban a ser excesivas. En Gryffindor los habituales colores rojo y dorado, habían sido reemplazados por una avalancha anaranjada con toques negros. Los figurines de fantasmas, más todos los "reales" fantasmas del castillo decoraban cada rincón del colegio.  
Las clases habían sido muy ajetreadas aquella mañana. El intercambio y envió de dulces había sido el gran problema que interrumpía constantemente las clases de ese día, provocando el enfado entre el grupo de docentes, principalmente de Snape que se había puesto en la puerta de las mazmorras a fiscalizar todos las lechuzas con dulces que se aproximaban.  
La habitación de séptimo curso de las chicas, se había transformado en un verdadero salón de belleza. Los catres estaban arrinconados, y al centro había un montón de sillas y mesas que contenían maquillajes y accesorios para el cabello. Lavender Brown, una chica rubia de séptimo, estaba rizando alegremente el cabello de su amiga Parvati Patil.  
También había un par de alteradas chicas de quinto, que discutían sobre el color de sombra de ojos que debían llevar. — ¡Es obvio que el rojo NO combina con un vestido celeste!

Ya eran las diez y media de la noche, y la fiesta no podía estar en su mejor momento.  
En el lugar de la mesa de profesores, había un dj musical, y muchas mesas redondas se dispersaban alrededor de una ancha y extensa pista de baile que estaba a punto de llenarse. El techo lucia tranquilo, y muy hermoso, y la avalancha anaranjada-negro no podía estar ausente a tal fiesta.  
Hermione, acompañada de la menor Weasley, estaba sentada en la mesa más cercana a la pista de baila, y la más alejada de la salida principal. Ginny lucia muy bien, con un largo vestido blanco de diosa griega, y unos accesorios dorados que combinaban perfectamente.  
Hermione también lucia muy bella con el disfraz de dama antigua que había obtenido de la peculiar tienda en Hogsmeade.  
Harry y Ron acababan de unírseles. El primero, con un muy atractivo traje de vaquero, con bota café, blue jeans y una chaqueta de cuero café. Ronald opto por un clásico de vampiro, con un frac negro y una capucha, sumándole unos colmillos que parecían muy reales.  
— ¡Wow! Si que lucen muy bien, chicos —expreso la pelirroja en cuanto los dos llegaron.  
—Si, ustedes también se ven hermosas.  
—Harry, ¿y Emily? ¿No venia contigo? —consulto Hermione, extrañada por la ausencia de su amiga.  
Harry se quedo mirándola, perplejo. — No la he visto. Permiso, iré a buscarme un vaso de ponche.  
Se aparto, y seguido a Seamus Finnigan en busca de la bebida.  
Ron se sentó junto a las chicas, y dijo: —No se hablan hace días, ¿lo recuerdas?  
— ¿En serio? ¿Y porque? —interrogo Ginny, ante la vacilante mirada de su hermano. Ronald estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero fue interrumpida por Hermione.  
— Problemas personales, toda pareja los tiene. — Ambos amigos se dieron una fugaz mirada, y el chico agacho la cabeza.

—Bien, iré a bailar un rato. —agrego la muchacha, alzándose de su silla y dejando la mesa.  
—Ron, tu sabes que tu hermana me agrada mucho, pero los dos sabemos exactamente como es.  
Ginny y Harry también habían sido parejas, cuando el chico cursaba la mitad de su sexto año. El no era lo bastante atrevido para la joven, así que ella lo abandono en busca de chicos más osados. Ahora ella y Emily mantenían una lejana relación de amistad, puesto a que Ginny se había arrepentido de terminar con Harry, y aprovechaba cualquiera situación para acercársele nuevamente.

Emily acababa de irrumpir en el comedor. Lucia perdida, desde la puerta se alzaba en puntitas para visualizar cada mesa y encontrar a sus amigos. Ron se paro, y le hizo señas. En unos cinco segundos atravesó todas las mesas, y se sentó junto a los chicos. Su disfraz era un vestido corto, un tanto arriba de la rodilla. Se podía decir que no llevaba disfraz, ya que el vestido era muy normal, color mora con brillantes, pero entre las perfectas ondas que caían por su espalda, había una pequeña corona del mismo color.  
—Que linda te ves, dijo el pelirrojo.  
—Gracias Ron, tu también te ves muy bien —contesto ella, sentándose en medio de Hermione y el chico. Luego de un rato, los tres amigos se fueron a bailar por más de una hora. Harry estaba cerca, pero mantenía distancia de su enamorada, quien estuvo de espaldas a él todo el tiempo. Ron y Hermione estaban aburridos de aquella situación, ya que Harry se la pasó todo el rato con otros chicos de Gryffindor, y Ravenclaw, que no eran muy cercanos a él. Trataron más de una vez de alejarse para que ambos hablaran, pero a la tercera vez que fallaron, Emily les hablo de muy mala forma acerca de lo que trataban de hacer.  
—no te alteres, dime que no te da pena verlo allá, con sus tan disimuladas miradas fugaces hacia ti. —dijo Ron.

—el no se ha acercado a hablarme ni nada por el estilo, su inseguridad, porque ese es su problema, no se acabara con unas simple miraditas. Y si te da tanta lastima, ve y anda con él.  
Hermione se puso a reír, tras haber estado reprimiendo las carcajadas, y Ron se fue avergonzado hacia donde estaba su amigo bebiendo ponche.  
Las dos se quedaron en el mismo lugar, bailando un rato más y pasándola bien. Un rato después, ni Harry ni Ron se veían, y ellas se habían ido a sentaron a matar el cansancio y a beber algo.  
Un minuto después, Draco Malfoy apareció en el gran comedor. Hermione lo vio desde el asiento, acababa de entrar y miraba perdido entre la multitud de parejas que bailaban las primeras canciones lentas que sonaban. No vestía disfraz ni nada colorido, llevaba su típico traje negro que contrastaba con su pálido rostro.

—Aun tengo la duda de que fue lo que le paso aquel día… —manifestó la chica.  
—quien sabe que le ocurrió, pero sinceramente la curiosidad no me mata esta vez.  
Hermione la miro, y comenzó a reír nuevamente. —Dios, nos vio… quizás nos venga a amenazar para que nos callemos— dijo Emily un tanto alarmada.  
Siguiendo a su amiga, Hermione se paro para ir a la pista de baile, pero el rubio fue más rápido y en un segundo, ya estaba junto a ellas.  
—tratan de huir de mi? —hablo, con su altanero tono de voz.  
—de ti? Ja— dijo Emily— no tenemos razón alguna para escapar de ti, no eres tan importante Malfoy.

—cálmate Morgan, no vine a enfrentarme a ti ni nada parecido.  
De repente la fuerte mirada de Ron al otro lado del salón hizo que Hermione se fijara en él. Estaba con Harry, ambos pendientes de la imprevista reunión que tenían con el Slytherin.  
Titubeo antes de hablar, pero forzó su voz y dijo:  
—yo me entere de que fueron ustedes quienes me llevaron a la enfermería hace unos días, ósea, la enfermera me lo tuvo que decir.  
Eh, venía a agradecerles por eso…  
Ambas chicas se dieron unas miradas de reojo, muy nerviosas y sorprendidas. —no agradezcas, es lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho.  
—pero ustedes fueron, y… bueno, es la primera vez que doy gracias y me cuesta, así que comprendan.  
El chico se fue un momento más tarde, quizás el estaba más avergonzado que las dos amigas que se quedaron plantadas sin mirarse.  
Las chicas se retiraron de la fiesta a eso de la una y media. En el salón quedaban unas cuantas parejas bailando los últimos lentos; Ron se había marchado antes, media hora aproximadamente, totalmente rendido ante el sueño. Emily asumió que Harry se había ido con el pelirrojo, pero lo cierto era que él estaba al final de la pista de baile, sentado en una solitaria mesa observando todo desde la última vez que Malfoy se había acercado a las muchachas. En todo el camino a la sala común, no se hablaron ni cruzaron miradas. Emily caminaba aferrada a una chaqueta que Ron le había dejado, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del suelo. Hermione llevaba sus zapatos altos en las manos e iba descalza, con la vista siempre al frente. Llegaron, y Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sofás frente a la puerta; al parecer había tomado un camino más corto y rápido para llegar antes que ellas. Hermione pasó directamente a las escaleras, y entro a la habitación de chicas. Emily estaba dejando el abrigo de Ron junto a la chimenea, lo hizo lo más rápido posible y sin mirar a su novio, subió las escaleras corriendo y entro a la pieza.  
En el cuarto de chicas no había nadie más, así que las dos amigas podían hablar tranquilamente sobre lo sucedido hace un par de horas, pero ninguna toco el tema. Luego de un par de minutos, Emily dijo:  
—Oye Hermi, crees que deberíamos…?  
—No estoy de humor. —fue todo lo que la castaña dijo, y se durmió.


End file.
